La part de l'Autre
by So0n
Summary: One-shot sur deux personnages de Naruto. A vous de choisir lesquels vous imagineriez le mieux dans le rôle de l'homme qui pense à ce qu'il a perdu dans son appartement vide et de celle qui est partie. Hétéro


Bonjour, je me suis refait un compte parce que cela faisait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit, et je voulais de me séparer de mon ancien style. Voilà donc ma première fanfiction depuis au moins 3 ans.

J'aime beaucoup trouver une approche psychologique des personnages en essayant de ne pas tomber dans un aparté niais et inspide.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, reviewer pour dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir )

J'ai choisi le manga Naruto. Naturellement, cette œuvre et tout les personnages, appartiennent totalement à leur auteur.

J'avais choisi un pairing en one-shot, mais étant donné qu'il y a une certaine "guerre des couples" qui m'emmerde, j'ai choisi de ne pas donner de nom aux protagonistes, c'est au lecteur de choisir qui il imagine dans chacun des rôles.

Merci et bonne lecture )

* * *

**En pièces.**

_ Comme toujours._

Allumant la télé.

Toujours les mêmes nouvelles. Les morts, la souffrance qu'on peut voir dans les seuls yeux des rescapés ou des proches.

Alors je l'éteins toujours aussi vite que je l'ai allumée. Sauf si, à travers de l'écran je reconnais des corps que j'étreignais autrefois.

** Mes amis.**

Et leur sang est comme le mien. _C'est comme si mon corps explosait_.

Alors je m'approche de la télévision. Je tape contre l'écran. Comme si je leur envoyais un appel. Comme si ils pouvaient entendre tout ces « tocs tocs » , au même rythme que les battements de leur cœur . Puissent-ils battre encore.

Je me prépare du café, que je bois sur le lit. Tous les reliefs de ma couette que j'essaye de faire bouger comme si Elle se cachait dessous.

_Comme si elle était encore là._

Je ne fais plus le lit, je le laisse en vrac. Je fais une bosse avec les oreillers et les traversins que je mets sous la couette épaisse.

_Tous les soirs quand je rentre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'attend encore_.

Avec son sourire agacé j'attends qu'elle m'engueule, qu'elle me donne des petites tapes sur la tête comme elle en avait l'habitude.

_ « Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi de vider ton cendrier ? »_

Et j'aurais souris, en m'allumant une cigarette et lui recracherait tendrement la fumée sur les yeux, _comme toujours_.

Mon cendrier n'a pas été vidé depuis trois mois, il déborde de tous les côtés. On dirait une petite forêt orange reposant sur un sol grisâtre. Les cendres on fini par tomber sur le tapis que je ne nettoie plus. J'attends qu'elle arrive. Qu'elle devienne furieuse.

Qu'elle me tape avec ses petits poings.

Elle boudera un peu et puis elle me fera un bisou à la commissure des lèvres avant de s'échapper en ville. En rentrant elle aurait rapporté des brochettes de poulet et me les aurait tendus timidement.

J'aurais croqué dedans en la regardant dans les yeux, et je l'aurais attirée contre moi. Capturée entre les draps.

On aurait fait l'amour.

J'aurais ensuite fumé la meilleure clope de toutes en regardant par les stores à demi fermés. J'aurais senti sa tête contre mon dos, ses longs cheveux caressant ma peau.

_Ma peau_. Elle se défraichit. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va tomber.

On m'a dit que je devenais gris.

J'aimerais bien muer comme un reptile. Pour effacer les cicatrices dans la paume de ma main. A force de me planter les ongles dans la chair quand je me couche et que je l'appelle.

La journée je vis en apesanteur. J'achète de quoi tenir. Des cigarettes et du pain avec du lait.

_Je n'ai plus vraiment faim._

Je regarde dans le vide. Chaque latte est comme un coup de couteau.

Je tousse beaucoup trop. La nuit dernière j'ai craché du sang noir.

Les seules filles que j'amène ne sont là que pour soulager mes envies. Mais ces filles là ne sont pas comme elle. Elles n'ont pas la peau aussi douce, elle n'ont pas sa beauté. La plupart du temps je refuse de les embrasser.

_ Je ne leur parle même pas._

Et quand alors elles s'essayent à de vulgaires tentatives d'approche sentimentale, je leur ferme la porte au nez. De toute façon j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est partie.

Un matin elle a disparu. Qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante. Elle n'a pas laissé de mot pour dire où elle était. Elle avait vidé le cendrier. Passé un coup de balai. Et disparu.

Et moi je l'ai attendu. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Ses affaires sont restées là.

_Dès fois je m'y hasarde à chercher son odeur._

Le mur est rempli de trous et de bosses. A cause de mes coups.

Le seul endroit où j'arrive à respirer c'est le balcon. Et pourtant quand j'observe la rue, les éclats de rire qui me parviennent sont insupportables. Les sourires que je perçois me rendent furieux.

Je tends la main, quelques fois. Pour essayer d'attraper leur joie. Si seulement il suffisait de ça pour me sentir mieux.

_ Sans elle je suis un fantôme._

Et pourtant j'essaye de la trouver. Tous les jours. A travers l'écran. Victime, Rescapée, peu importe. Je veux juste savoir où elle est.

Dans quelques mois ça sera fini. Je me trouverais une femme. J'irais au combat. Nous sommes nés pour ça de toute façon. Peut être deviendra-elle un souvenir.

J'ai oublié le son de sa voix. Bientôt j'oublierais son nom.

Ma seule lumière c'est cet écran.

Ma vraie lumière, elle, _elle est partie._

* * *


End file.
